Back In His Bed
by eliza dollittle
Summary: They were over. James was not to be controlled, and Lily was not one to be satisfied being a second priority in any relationship. An ultimatum was given and ties were severed. But fate has a way of always bringing Lily back in his life, and despite her intentions back in his bed. A revamp of Ms. Mexxx 2006 unfinished masterpiece, by the same title. Slight AU


Author's Note: I've been reading on this site for quite some time now, and it's easy to forget about the gems you read in the days of your youth. When the stories were still new and the books hadn't all been released. xxxMs. Mexxx was and still is one of my favorite authors on this site. I recently revisited her stories. Back In His Bed is an unfinished masterpiece, and I was inspired to try and bring it back to life and give it a proper finish. I reached out to ask permission to use her inspired plot. All credit goes to her for her original vision.

* * *

The mansion was a vision. Lily had almost forgotten just how breathtaking the Potter Estate could be. Despite the grandeur of the illustrious residence, she couldn't shake the sense of foreboding.

She really didn't want to be here. As she watched the shadows of the partygoers inside dance across the merrily lit windows, she questioned her sanity on making the effort to attend at all.

"It's your last chance to back out," the friendly voice said next to her. This made her chuckle but she wasn't in any mood to find humor in the situation.

With a deep breath, she replied, "I don't think backing out is an option, Rourke."

Rourke Lombard gave her a sympathetic smile, which quickly turned into a conspiring grin. "Then let's get this show on the road. Your ex won't know what hit him."

Lily let out a sigh. "We'll see about that," she muttered under her breath as she took Rourke's arm, leading them toward the mansion's grand entry. She shuddered against the slight chill on the breeze. Blaming the sensation on the cooling weather, and the opened back cut of her dress that evening.

"Lily, darling, you look amazing in that dress tonight. If I was into witches, I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off you."

Lily giggled in spite of her serious mood, and felt a blush come to her cheeks. The complement gave her the small boost of confidence she needed to continue on with the evening's events. "I don't know what I would do without you, Rourke. I can't thank you enough for coming with me to this thing. I couldn't bear to show up alone."

"Not a problem," he said grinning, showing his white teeth off to perfection. "My dashing good looks will be your barrier." He said gallantly and without modesty. "Besides, I've been dying to see this man in person. If all the rumors in Witch Weekly are true, he is quite the piece of eye candy."

Lily gave her friend a quick elbow to the gut as he dissolved into a fit of laughter. She keenly ignored the ping of attraction that was stirred in her at she thought of her former boyfriend. She used to think how unfair it was for one man to be so handsome.

As they reached the door she once again thought of how much she didn't want to be here. However, the fact of the matter was that she had made a promise. A promise she couldn't back out of no matter what, because it was more than just her word, it was her pride too. She was going to hold her head up and show everyone that she could be in the same room as him without a care in the world.

They both stopped and stared for a moment as they reached the grand entrance hall. The large sweeping staircase and the marble floors were almost overwhelming to take in, despite Lily having been there a small handful of times.

Rourke let out a low whistle. "So this is how the other half lives." The sounds of distant string instruments wafted through the air adding to the allure. What a world they lived in. One she had never gotten used to.

If it weren't for Euphemia Potter she would have already left it all behind. But Mrs. Potter was not a woman to be refused. She had only smiled when Lily had tried to back out of attending her birthday party; apparently Euphemia didn't think Lily being in the same room as her son would be awkward when only three weeks ago they'd broken up.

Or rather, she left him.

Euphemia knew that, of course, and she probably also knew that her birthday party wouldn't be the best place for Lily to be at this time, but being the grand woman she is - or the woman who didn't want any other woman but Lily for her son- she tutted away Lily's apology of turning down the invitation.

The woman said simply not to worry and to come either alone or with a date.

Well there was no chance Lily was showing up alone, and the idea that she would have already found a boyfriend let alone a date so soon after her heart had been broken was laughable.

Thank merlin for friends.

Rourke was truly amazing. She didn't expect to make friends at her job in Potion's Research and Development at the Ministry of Magic. But if Rourke decided you would be his friend there was no way around it. He could always make her laugh, and was a willing listener to her troubles when her relationship with James began to disintegrate. Lily didn't have too many people to talk to about it, as her sister for the most all purposes disowned her, and her best friend was in a relationship with the best friend of her now ex-boyfriend.

When she told Rourke that she was dreading attending her ex-boyfriend's mother's birthday party, he was more then happy to lend himself as an escort.

He was smart, handsome, compassionate, and unfortunately completely uninterested in witches. It was a good thing too, because if he were straight and she wasn't in love with someone else, she might be interested.

Knowing James, she wouldn't be received well. Their parting was nothing short of a battle. Not a loud, raging blow out, but a quiet battle of wills. When she left he hadn't even raised his voice. He'd simply given the James Potter acceptance, a half shrug, the calm, unruffled approach he took to all matters of unimportance. A category apparently in which she and their relationship was relegated.

Because what could she possibly mean to him if he let her go like that?

But to him, their relationship; the terms 'James Potter and Lily Evans,' meant only one thing -sex. Hot, hungry, insatiable sex.

Merlin, just thinking of it - James - her body ached inwardly, the terrible craving still there, beneath the surface, her emotions still so volatile.

Oh, she should just leave. For the third time that night she asked herself what on earth she had been thinking coming. And then she caught her reflection in the mirror, her tired green eyes made up to be electric, her fatigued body wrapped in a figure-hugging black long-sleeved dress (borrowed from her much richer and fashionable best-friend). She was made out of stronger material than what James Potter expected. Her resolve to be worth something was set.

She was the highest NEWTS achiever by a girl in her year, graduated top of her class at Hogwarts as Valedictorian and Head Girl, and receiver of the most prestigious Panterone Scholarship and Stipend for scholarly research. There was no way she was going to let a man get the better of her.

They made their way through the house to the ballroom, arriving at the entry to see the party in full swing. Just as Lily had planned. Show up late enough that no one would notice their arrival, but not late enough to be rude to the guest of honor.

There had to be at least seventy fashionable and important witches and wizards in attendance. The ballroom was beautifully decorated in honor of the matron of the house, Euphemia Potter.

Now only to find her, wish her a Happy Birthday and exit as quickly as possible.

"Is he here?" Rourke whispered, having noticed how her eyes scanned the crowd for that familiar head of dark hair. Twice she had double-taked, her heart all but stopping, only to realize it wasn't him.

She answered with a small shake of her head. Her hands were starting to tremble as they rested on Rourke's arm. The blonde-haired man gave her an encouraging smile. "See, nothing to worry about. Now I'm going to get us something drink. Maybe calm your nerves a bit."

Lily started to protest, wanting to remind him of his promise to never leave her side tonight, but he was already heading for the bar, and to go after him would make her look desperate. Which, of course, she was. But she had her pride. She quickly collected herself, plastering a serene look on her face.

It was only after noticing how handsome the bar-tender happened to be that she knew she would be left to herself for longer than necessary to retrieve beverages.

She shook her head at her predictable friend and decided that it was so much the better. If she found Euphemia quickly, then she wouldn't even have to go through the whole song and dance of introducing him, explaining how they knew each other, and making further small talk, thereby prolonging her presence at the evening's festivities.

In and out. That's what she'd been telling herself over and over as she had been getting ready for the party.

She hadn't taken more than three steps into the crowd of party-goers, when her path was suddenly blocked.

Startled, she couldn't stop the slight hitch in her breath as she looked up into hard and obviously furious hazel eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The familiar tone sent icy prickles rippling down Lily's spine. _James._

She stiffened helplessly, the hair rising on her nape. Her body went hot and then cold and hot again. She hadn't seen him, let alone been this close to him in weeks. From the beginning she'd always been aware of James as pure energy, a life force -one that completely overwhelmed her own. The effect had not waned in his absence.

"James," she said with a nod of her head. She was going to be polite if it killed her. Especially in the middle of his mother's party. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

"I asked you a question," he reminded her. His words were quiet, but his tone was harsh and demanding.

"Your mother invited me," she replied after clearing her throat. Pasting a look of indifference on her features, she readied herself for whatever came next.

"That is of no consequence since the invitation came _before_. Now I think you," he said and flicked a glance toward Rourke, "And your _friend_ should leave." It wasn't the anger in his voice that had Lily's cheeks warming to a light shade of pink, but rather the implications of his words. So he'd seen them arrive together, and apparently thought Rourke was her...lover.

Ignoring his demands and implications, Lily replied with the same even tone. "She came to see me last week and personally invited me."

This earned her a scowl from the tall, dark-haired man. Her indignation at his previous accusation keeping her from immediately correcting his hurtful assumptions.

"And that's enough reason to come?" he asked her raising a challenging brow.

Lily returned her own impatient look. "When you can look me in the eye and tell me the last time you were able to refuse your mother anything, then I'll indulge this conversation."

She watched as James actually opened his mouth to do as she asked, before seemingly thinking better of it and pressing his lips together.

"That's what I thought," Lily scoffed, turning to leave this infuriating man behind her. She didn't have to take this.

But James had other ideas, and fell into step next to her.

"Well, I don't want you here-"

"Lily, darling, it's so good of you to come," came the dulcet tones of Euphemia Potter, efficiently cutting off her son. Before Lily could make heads or tails of her dizzying conversation with James, she found herself being pulled into the familiar arms of his mother, who hugged her sweetly, and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh, look at you. You look positively stunning in that dress," Euphemia gushed, releasing Lily from her embrace and taking her hand to twirl her around as she admired Lily's ensemble. The redhead saw no alternative but to do as Euphemia bid, even though a blush was creeping up her neck at the attention. Surely James was disgusted at the idea of Lily being anything but a nuisance tonight.

She took a quick glance in his direction, to see him eyeing her tensely. Before she could study his expression any further, Euphemia continued. "Now, I know I'm not the only person who has noticed how lovely you look tonight. I've seen many a wizard's eye turn your way in the few minutes you've been here. It's a shame you've already been snapped up. Although you must introduce me to your handsome escort tonight."

Lily barely had time to keep up with the jubilant woman. The Euphemia was all smiles and Lily felt a pang of guilt. It was one thing to let James continue thinking that he was her lover but it was another to lie to his mother. Euphemia meant a lot to her. Lily, selfishly, did not want to alienate the older woman just because she and her son could barely tolerate being in the same room together.

"His name is Rourke Lombard, and he's not -" she began, but Euphemia caught the panicked look on her face and cut her off.

"Of course he's not sure if he's welcome! Don't worry. I assure you I am fine with having the both of you here." She said and hugged her again. "Just a friend?" she whispered into the redhead's ear.

Startled Lily looked at her. The conspiratorial look on the older woman's face was not lost on Lily, and she nodded gratefully.

Lily wanted to tell her that there was no purpose in scheming. She was not here to make James jealous. There was no point in it anyway. James would have to actually care about her to be jealous. Which he had made clear three weeks ago that he didn't. But with the man in question standing merely meters away from the pair, Lily kept her mouth shut.

"Come now. I was just speaking with Burnell Cash, CEO of Elementis Industries. He noticed you when you walked in, and once I told him about your potion's research, and that you were the receiver of the Panterone Scholarship, he was very eager to make your acquaintance."

Euphemia took Lily by the arm and began to lead her away. Lily could feel the fury radiating off of James.

Before they had even made it a meter away, the older woman turned back to her son, calling out, "James, why don't you join your lady friend and leave Lily be?"

Lily almost stumbled as she walked, but quickly regained her step. Hiding her hurt behind a haughty exterior, she sent a challenging look to her former lover, who only a controlled gaze of his own. How dare he accuse her of something he himself was actually guilty of.

A chill worked its way into her soul. Lily couldn't help but feel strength in her resolve to protect what was hers from a man who threw away so quickly what had taken her months to give him.

With that Lily was ushered away, leaving a very angry James Potter behind her. As Euphemia led her toward a group of very important looking middle-aged men, her hand involuntarily fell to her lower abdomen, touching it briefly before letting it float away.

…

James felt his ire rise. How dare she show up tonight. The audacity to show her face in his home, well his childhood home, looking as beautiful as she did. And, he thought, almost snorting with disgust, with a pretty boy no less.

This was no place for her and new lover. She should damn well know that. Never mind that his mother was encouraging her. After watching her lithe bare back disappear into the crowd, he found that he could use a distraction.

…

James angrily knocked on the door of one of the many guest rooms in his mother's house, before entering without consent.

"Oh darling," Fiona Patrick faintly purred before she turned to walk towards him with catlike grace. As he watched her, he decided she was perfect. Tall, dark-haired and exotically beautiful. Everything _she_ wasn't. Fiona may be a bit dull, and certainly shallow, but he hadn't asked her to join him tonight for conversation. "I was just getting ready to come down," she said placing her hand against his chest.

James wasn't in the mood for her advances. Taking her hand he moved it away and placed it at her side. She gave him an inquisitive look and he immediately softened his expression, smiling at the woman. She could serve a few purposes tonight now that the evening was shaping up to be quite different than first expected.

His goal tonight had been to initiate himself back into the world of the living. He'd already wasted too much time think about his last relationship that should have ended a long time ago.

However, should have and actually doing had somehow not happened. That is until she presented her ultimatum to him. That had finally gotten his head on straight.

"You look lovely. Come on. Let's go down to the party," He said, but his mind was still on the red-haired woman in the mind-numbing black dress downstairs.

Sure Lily's arrival had caught him off guard. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't about to let her presence sway him from living his life the way he had before she entered the picture.

"Of course," she said compliantly, and they both left the room to descend the stairs to the hall.

…

"Why are you out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be hanging off the arm of that pretty boy of yours?" a deep voice said from the shadows.

Although thoroughly startled, Lily refused to show any sign of surprise other than the involuntary straightening of her spine. She had been taking a brief moment of refuge on the empty terrace, from the party. Hoping to collect her thoughts.

"I could be asking you a similar question, you've got such a lovely, leggy thing waiting for you I'm sure," Lily tried her best to keep the bitterness from her voice.

She heard James let out a low chuckle. "Careful, Lily. You almost sound jealous. You wouldn't want to drive off your boy toy so early if he heard you, now would you?"

She finally turned towards the tall man. He looked angry and marvelous. He always knocked her off her feet when he was in formal wear. His rugged features and wild, yet somehow sophisticated, dark hair was such a beautiful contraction against his finely tailored suits.

"Isn't that pot calling the kettle black?" she asked, leaning on the banister and rubbing her arms against the sudden chill she felt. He simply scoffed at her.

Lily felt her temper getting the better of her. The plan to not rise to his provocations was suddenly out the window. "Rourke is far more loyal and trusting that you ever were. I have nothing, do you hear me, _nothing_ to fear where he is concerned."

Lily stood there, breathing hard, as he took in her words. Then before she knew it, he was there, in front of her, crowding her against the hard concrete of the banister.

"And I suppose the loyalty of a dog is more important than passion for you, isn't it?" he asked challengingly.

Trembling from his sudden proximity, Lily could only stare up at him in defiance.

Bending suddenly his mouth claimed hers, leaving nothing out, leaving no way for her to protest because he, in his all consuming heat knew just how her body responded to him.

And traitorously so, her body began to ache because even though she willed her lips not to move, her breasts tightened from the closeness of his body and her stomach ached to be nearer. Her hands moved from being clenched in fists at her sides to his chests, giving one weak attempt at pushing him away.

At the pressure, James opened her mouth with his, and used his tongue to change her pushing into pulling. Bringing him closer by his lapels.

Lily was out of her mind. The taste of his mouth, the sensation of his tongue fighting hers, the expert way in which he always evoked such raw need within her was overwhelming. Then one of his large hands was skimming her bare back, and she felt her body involuntarily arching into him.

Something seemed to snap in James at this movement, and he suddenly grabbed her around the waist, removing all remaining space between them. Lily let out a whimper at his display of control. Lips, tongues and teeth clashed and slid, as they went at each other. His other hand tangled in her red-hair anchoring them together.

Her hair would be a mess when they were done. At that thought she suddenly came back to her senses. Using what was left of her strength she pushed him away with surprising force.

James let go of her, stumbling back only a small step. His breaths coming out in hard pants, his hazel dark and full of lust. She knew looked much worse. Her hair was falling around her shoulders, having been pulled from the loose updo it had been styled in before he had ravished her. Her lips felt swollen and her breasts heaving.

They stood there trying to regain their breathing and self-control. He kept himself close to her. Looking down at her with a studying eye as she glared up at him. What had she been thinking?

"Everything okay out here, Lily?"

Lily jumped at the sound. Looking over James' shoulder, she could see Rourke standing in the doorway out to the terrace. A concerned look graced his features. Lily's cheeks burned with a blush of embarrassment. James however, just turned towards the man, standing territorily in front of Lily.

As Lily noted this, she wanted to cry. He had only kissed her to sabotage her. Ruin whatever life she had without him. She couldn't take another moment in his presence. Brushing past James, she quickly made her way to Rourke, who held out his arm to her.

"Please, just take me home," she told him desperately, and they left without looking back.

…

James was left reeling on the terrace. What the bloody hell had come over him?

He'd seen red when she'd declared that this new pretty boy was important to her.

Her green eyes had flashed mutinously at him and it was all he could do not to take her right then and there on the terrace.

He swore; she always had the power to do this. To drive him totally out of his mind. To forget all consequences.

Gritting his teeth, he knew it would be best to forget the whole episode. And with that thought, he went off in search of Fiona. Because for once and for all he was going to get Lily Evans out of his mind.

* * *

AN: Please leave your thoughts, and of course go read the original!


End file.
